No such thing as angels!
by AbsolutlyAngelique
Summary: Rima believes that angel's aren't real. However, a certain purple head proves her wrong. OneShot, Rimahiko


**Ehehehe…. I never write oneshots, but here it is… I was thinking about angels, because I was wondering if I was incapable of the emotion 'hate' since it sure seemed like it… Anyways, I ended up thinking, "Angel's aren't always beautiful woman with wings and halos. Some are plain people who could be your best friend." Or something like that…. Then I thought about Nagi and how he hardly ever gets mad. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Eru's so annoying…," Rima grumbled, "She keeps going on about how she's the angel of love. There isn't even such thing as angels!"

"That's not true," Nagihiko replied, "Angel's are always here."

"Then how come I've never met any?" Rima shot back.

"You probably have," Nagihiko smiled, "but didn't even realize it."

"I think I'd know if I met an angel," Rima scoffed.

"You wouldn't. Angel's can be anyone, anything. They don't have to be a beautiful maiden, they don't even have to have wings or a halo," Nagihiko gave a grin, "If you were nicer, maybe someone would think _you_ were an angel!"

"And how do you know this?" Rima asked, annoyed, "Have you met an angel?"

"Of course I have," Nagihiko laughed and walked away.

Rima frowned. Nagihiko was annoying, but she didn't think he was stupid. She didn't believe him, but she was starting to. The only thing Nagihiko ever lied about was having a sister named Nadeshiko—although, technically, while he was cross-dressing, he was lying, but still…

The bell rang and Rima started walking to her class. She would be late, but who cared? Not her, but _of course_ Nagihiko. He was just that perfect.

"Amu, do you believe in angels?" Rima asked once she got to homeroom.

"Huh? Well… Yeah, I guess," Amu blinked, confused, "Why?"

"I don't. It's stupid," Rima sighed, "Nagihiko said that an angel could be anyone, but that's stupid."

"Well, they'd have to be a pure person who never got mad…" Amu stopped, seeing Rima's face, "Or, he could be lying?"

"Much better," Rima nodded.

"B-but, Rima-chan, Nagihiko doesn't lie!" Amu exclaimed.

Rima found a dictionary and leafed through. She wouldn't allow Nagihiko to be right. Or herself to be wrong.

an·gel (njl)

_n._

**1. **A typically benevolent celestial being that acts as an intermediary between heaven and earth, especially in Christianity, Judaism, Islam, and Zoroastrianism.

**2. **A representation of such a being, especially in Christianity, conventionally in the image of a human figure with a halo and wings.

**3. angels** _Christianity_ The last of the nine orders of angels in medieval angelology. From the highest to the lowest in rank, the orders are: seraphim, cherubim, thrones, dominations or dominions, virtues, powers, principalities, archangels, and angels.

**4. **A guardian spirit or guiding influence.

**5. **

**a. **A kind and lovable person.

**b. **One who manifests goodness, purity, and selflessness.

Rima frowned. The last two were similar to what Nagihiko had said. She sighed and put down the book. School was almost over, anyways.

"Hello Mashiro-San," Nagihiko greeted her, smiling as usual.

"Go away, idiot," Rima frowned, "I'm in a bad mood."

"That's exactly why I'm here," Nagihiko replied, "Besides, this is on my way, too."

"Well, don't follow me!" Rima snapped and walked faster. Distracted, she walked into the middle of the road. A car came at her.

"Watch out!" Nagihiko cried, quickly running and picking her up.

Before Rima knew it, she was on the other side.

_ His hair had flown out of his face, making his relief visible. When he jumped, it was like he was flying. Even though she had been horrible to him, he still would save her._

"W-why?" Rima managed to get out of her mouth, "Why save me? And don't say I'd do the same because we both know that isn't true!" Nagihiko smiled, she was fine.

"Because you're my friend," He replied, "And I'd be sad if you were gone."

"But I'm horrible to you!" Rima protested.

"I know," Nagihiko replied, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'd be sad."

"Thank you," Rima smiled, after a moment shock. Then, standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him on the check. Then she walked home.

Rima got out her dictionary and flipped to where it said angels. She got a pen and wrote something on it. Then she went to do her homework.

an·gel (njl)

_n._

**1. **A typically benevolent celestial being that acts as an intermediary between heaven and earth, especially in Christianity, Judaism, Islam, and Zoroastrianism.

**2. **A representation of such a being, especially in Christianity, conventionally in the image of a human figure with a halo and wings.

**3. angels** _Christianity_ The last of the nine orders of angels in medieval angelology. From the highest to the lowest in rank, the orders are: seraphim, cherubim, thrones, dominations or dominions, virtues, powers, principalities, archangels, and angels.

**4. **A guardian spirit or guiding influence.

**5. **

**a. **A kind and lovable person.

**b. **One who manifests goodness, purity, and selflessness.

_**6. **__Nagihiko Fujisaki_

**How was that? Hope it didn't suck to bad…. Ehehe, review!**


End file.
